


【精变/宇植】职场潜规则的成功概率（番外）

by orenjie



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22383142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orenjie/pseuds/orenjie
Summary: 上车的朋友请注意背后，全程快车！！前文请走lofter：https://orenjie0514.lofter.com/
Relationships: Seo Inwoo/Yook Dongsik
Kudos: 37





	【精变/宇植】职场潜规则的成功概率（番外）

这是陆东植用身体偿还十亿的第一个夜晚，徐仁宇像是得到了什么无价珍宝一般把他捧在手里亲吻。他裸露的身上布满着大小深浅不一的印记，嫩粉的乳头被啃得有些红肿，秀色可餐。他难以启齿的地方被灌满了白色的精液，有些还顺着大腿内侧流出来，落在床单上。

他感觉自己的腿在一连串的欢爱后有些抽筋，腰也是酸得不行，软塌塌地被背后的男人揽在怀里。男人又在他的背上留下了轻吻，一边抚摸着他平滑的腹部，一边把自己再次坚挺起来的性器送入了那个灼热的穴道。

陆东植很想哭，一是他觉得自己被信任的人占了便宜而委屈，二是他真的不想再来一轮了。

徐仁宇则是在他耳边半哄半骗地说道：“东植xi做得很好哦，再坚持一下就好了。”

没有了第一次进入时的温柔，徐仁宇紧抓着身下人的腰，狠狠地操干起那个泛滥着体液的穴道。淫色的水声伴随着沉重的喘息荡漾在房间里。小穴的软肉越发红肿，随着抽插的动作，还时不时吸附着肉棒被带出体外。徐仁宇看着被翻出的软肉有些着迷，伸出手指摸了摸那圈此刻绞紧自己的肌肉。

“东植xi的身体真的很棒。”

他掰过卷发男人的脸，用力地吻上了那张令人陶醉的嘴。一切都是那么美妙，唇齿间的甜蜜，脖颈间的香气，还有盆骨间的快感。他正埋在那人的体内贪婪地享受着对方带给自己的愉悦。

“不...不要了...啊...”

陆东植的断断续续的呻吟像是小猫一样挠在徐仁宇的心里。

“东植xi虽然这么说，但是却咬紧我不放怎么办。”

陆东植感觉那根在后穴翻搅的肉棒快要顶到胃里去了，高潮过的身子异常敏感，每一次的插入都能让身体颤抖。他的理智让他赶快推开压在身上的男人，但他的身体却叫他把腿张得再开点好让性器更凶猛地深入，更快速地抽插。他的身体渴求着被内射被操到再次高潮，然后就能含着更多的白浊向男人请求安抚。

\----------

资产三组的每日报告依旧是由陆东植来执行。只不过现在他都会在快下班前才去理事办公室报道。办公室门外的接待员总是看见他进去，却不见他出来。

陆东植走得非常缓慢。出电梯的动作也慢，打开办公室门的动作也慢，但是徐仁宇不介意。他只是用一贯的微笑，带着仿佛见到恋人的爱意，欢迎陆代理的到来。接下来他会锁上办公室的门，推搡着卷发男人到办公桌前，然后扯下他的裤子。

徐仁宇把别人看不见也不知道藏在陆东植身体里的跳蛋慢慢拉出来。碾过前列腺的时候，身前人还会突然抽蓄，尖叫出声。他欣赏着这个为他准备好的天堂，然后毫不犹豫地进入。

他会把陆东植撞得泣不成声，温柔地安慰身下人，同时又粗暴地侵犯那个让他疯狂的肉穴。他知道陆东植不会反抗，而是为了还清那巨额债款心甘情愿地在他身下承欢。他很满足于陆东植将自己完全交付于他。

徐仁宇喜欢看着陆东植哭唧唧的样子，那简直让他热血沸腾，暴虐欲望充斥胸腔。事实上徐仁宇也并不会憋着，他遵从自己的内心和欲望，只会事后适当安慰一下被自己摧残的小动物。

\----------

陆东植的身体很容易被调教，连他自己都发现了觉得丢脸。经常和理事欢快的自己不知何时已经有些习惯了理事的触碰。只要闻到那迷人的男士香水，碰到那灼热白皙的肌肤，他的后穴貌似就会开始出水，像是迫不及待地在迎接男人把自己摁在墙上操一顿。

他依旧在用身体偿还着那十亿，那对他来说永远都还不清的天价，因为他总是在穿着徐仁宇买给他的昂贵衣装，吃着徐仁宇提供的豪华料理，在性爱中毁坏着无数属于徐仁宇的珍贵收藏品。负债越来越多的陆东植只能尽量更多满足对方的需求和幻想，毕竟他那份微弱的工资一点都够不着那巨款的菱角。

他会在上班的时候夹紧屁股里的跳蛋，在淫水泛滥的情况下和身旁的同事当作无事般聊天。他会按要求在那雪白的衬衫下穿着红色蕾丝，若隐若现在没扣上纽扣的领口。在填满的后穴被异物顶住前列腺，勃起的阴茎被皮质内裤强制包裹着磨蹭，他总是离高潮只有一步之遥。

徐理事不会给他想要的，只会在没人的办公室把陆东植桌上的文件全部扫到地上，把人死死按住，然后抽出跳蛋狠狠地贯穿对方。他会握住陆东植的前端，每次在对方即将高潮的时候堵住精液射出来的小洞，并放慢抽插的动作。他会耐心地等待那余韵散去然后再疯狂地撞击穴内突出的敏感点。

备受折磨的陆东植便会软下声音带着哭腔求他让自己射。他会用淫荡的话语在徐仁宇耳边轻轻诱惑，他会用手掰开自己的屁股往后顶向理事的胯骨，随着节奏的频率浪叫。

他的小穴软肉总是那么舍不得肉棒的抽离，在主人的呻吟下试图牢牢抓住硬挺，肉棒也总是在小穴的恋恋不舍下回归，让失而复得的小穴兴奋地出水。如此重复着，小穴和肉棒都让主人们感到无比的快乐。

\----------

徐仁宇最喜欢把陆东植带进自己家隐藏的暗室里操，他喜欢这种在黑暗里强暴对方似的性爱。

“啊...不要...”

这时候陆东植就会配合他满足幻想。他会用反抗般地轻推着盖在身上的躯体，收紧后穴的入口绞紧对方的大肉棒，从而演绎羞耻感和抗拒。

“不要再操了，呜呜，求求你...”

徐仁宇听着身下人的哀求，然后把自己的阴茎使劲塞入更深的地方，撞红那淫荡的屁股，享受软肉带来的快感。他在黑暗中更加灵敏的触觉能带给他天堂般的愉悦。他喜欢主导别人，喜欢放纵自己，在陆东植身上掠取一切自己想要的，然后将人吞噬至尽。

“呜呜...太...太快了，会坏掉的...”

陆东植突然被整个抱起，地心引力使肉棒达到前所未有的深处，他仿佛像是被钉在了徐仁宇的阴茎上。徐仁宇则是把对方托起，又马上松手任由身前的人猛地滑落，伴随着自己往上顶的动作，把埋在身体里的肉棒吃得更深。

“啊啊啊！不要...太深了...呜呜...”

陆东植零碎的喊叫让徐仁宇更勤奋地在他身体里冲撞，磨蹭。他被操得脑子里只剩下此刻在身体里越涨越大的异物，上面暴起的青筋跳动都被小穴感知得一清二楚。他的身体已经完全记住了这个经常肆意侵犯的肉棒形状，淫荡的后穴不停讨好着服侍着，等待被精液灌满的那一刻到来。

“快，快给我，快射进来吧仁宇。”  
“不行哦东植xi，你不能就这么跑出角色哦。”  
“啊～恩～对不起...哈...”

有时陆东植会被操干到忘记在扮演被强暴的人，毕竟体内的大肉棒早就把他操到无法思考。

“恩...不要，求你不要射进来...我不想...啊...不想含着男人的精液...哈”  
“如果东植xi是个女人，一定会被我操到怀孕吧。”  
“啊...不要...”  
“不过就算东植xi是男人，也许我也可以把你操到怀孕不是吗？”  
“恩哈...不要射进来...会...会怀孕的...哈”  
“我会射满你的肚子，射进你那不存在的生殖腔，直到它装不下我的所有，只能溢满出来打湿你淫荡不堪的屁股。”  
“不要...”  
“然后你会怀上我的孩子，挺着大肚子被我继续操弄灌满精液。”  
“啊...”  
“我的孩子也会重重地压住你的前列腺，在我操你小穴的时候狠狠操你的前列腺。”

徐仁宇把陆东植扔在了床上，加快了速度用力插进身下人的后穴，撞击屁股时发出阵阵水声，回荡在昏暗的房间中。

“你会沦落为只属于我的性奴，一次次被我侵犯玩弄。你会不停地怀上我的孩子，被我当作留有后代的工具。”  
“恩啊啊...快...停下...啊啊啊！要去了啊啊啊！”

徐仁宇冲刺般地凶猛撞击着陆东植的前列腺，每一次碾过都让他止不住尖叫。陆东植被架在徐仁宇肩上的双腿绷紧着开始抽蓄，他向后仰着脖子，挺着胸，在污言秽语之下迎来了高潮。他把所有都射到了理事的小腹上，接着后穴又被一股灼热冲刷，延续加长着高潮的快感。

后穴的肉棒并没有退出，而是堵住渐渐溢出的白色浑浊。汗水味夹杂着麝香味，以及空气中淡淡的属于沐浴露的香气，充斥着两人的鼻腔。

“东植xi做得很好哦...”

徐仁宇蜻蜓点水地吻住陆东植的红唇，温柔而美好，珍惜般而又充满爱意。

\----------  
END


End file.
